The Storm
by 4everacitygirl
Summary: People think I have a perfect life,that theres nothing else i want or need. I didnt want anything else, I didnt need anything else! My life was perfect,that is before the storm." A Niley story filled with romance and tears.
1. Before The Storm

**Hey Guys! This is my first story I have written for fanfiction! The inspiration for this story is the song Before The Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. PLEASE review! It would mean so much to me to hear your opinions about this story! ( but please be nice! lol) Just tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions or anything that would help me make this story better please share!  
3 4everacitygirl**

**~~~~~I Dont Own Anything but the plot!~~~~~**

Introduction

~~~ Miley's Point of View ~~~

Hi, I'm Miley Ray Stewart. I'm 16 years old, and live in Malibu California with my Dad and older brother Jackson. I go to Malibu High School. I'm a straight a student, head cheerleader, oh and did I mention that I was dating the "All-star" football player? Sounds like I have a really good life, right? Wrong! Your probably think boy what more could this girl want? Nothing, I didn't want anything more! My life was perfect that is until the storm.

Now you're probably thinking okay this girl is crazy! What storm? Well, that's why I am writing this, to tell you the story of The Storm. But first we have to go back when things were good. Before the Storm.

Chapter 1: Before the Storm

(Miley's P.O.V.)

It was 6:30pm on a Thursday night, and I was sitting in the living room finishing up some English homework. Dad was at a meeting and Jackson was out on a date. I feel bad for the poor girl who was out with him! I put down my notebook and walked over to the fridge to grab a soda. I looked around the room. It was so empty, so quiet! The house was hardly ever quiet. We always had something going on, but not tonight. Tonight I was alone and the only noise was the one that the soda can made when I opened it. I liked it. I grabbed my guitar and sat back down comfortably on the couch. I strummed a few cords and then the doorbell rang. Nicholas Gray was standing at the door, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white T, and a pair of black converse. A smile appeared on my face the minute I saw him. I motioned for him to come in, and he quickly came and sat down beside me.

"Hey Miles." He said

I smiled as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" I replied

"Whatcha playing?" referring to the guitar that was laying on my lap

"Oh…um just something I've been working on." I said as my cheeks turned a light pink.

"What's it about?" he asked curiously

"Um…well it's about you." I said. Now my cheeks were as bright as a red rose!

"Me?" he asked with a smile

"Yea." This is kind of embarrassing! Please don't let him ask to…

"Can I hear it?" he asked as if he heard my thoughts.

"I don't think you'd want to hear it. I mean it's not finished and I still have a lot of work to do on it and…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Please Miles! I'm sure it sounds great." He said as he placed his hand over min.

"Fine! Ill play it but no laughing!" I said with a smile

I took a deep breathe and began playing.

"Smooth talking

So rockin

He's got everything that a girls wantin

Guitar Cutie

He plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when I look at him I want to get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breath something's been telling me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one!"

I looked back up at Nick who was smiling. I guess he liked it!

"So what did you …" he interrupted me again, but this time he interrupted me without using words! He leaned in and kissed me.

Pulling away he said "I loved it and I love you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a tight hug. We had been "dating" since the 6th grade, but we didn't _really _start dating until like the end of 8th grade. I really liked him; in fact I really loved him. Nicholas Grey was my first love. I'm starting to think he would be my only one. That was perfectly fine with me. I'm not the type of girl who has to have a new BF every week to be happy. I love nick and I think he might really be the one!

I shut my locker and sighed. It was Monday. Don't get me wrong I like school – _sometimes. _I just really wanted the weekend to be here. The football team has an away game on Friday and all of us cheerleaders were going to, well you know cheer! I was spending Saturday with Nick and Sunday with the family. Before I could finish my thoughts Lily walked over to me.

"Hey Miley!" she said

"Hey Lily what's up?"

"Well I was thinking that we should go on a double date tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

I laughed.

"That sounds like fun! And I'm sure the guys' wont mind."

"So you're in?"

"Yes I'm in if Nick agrees!"

"Oh look here he comes! Talk him into it Miley! Okay?"

"Hi Mi! Hi Lily!" Nick said

"Hey Nick!" I said

"Bye Nick!" Lily said as she took off.

"What's with her?" he asked looking confused

"Oh she's just excited about something."

"Something?" he raised an eyebrow

He looked so cute with his eyebrow raised! It was one of his signature looks!  I had to smile!

'Yea…um hey what do you think about going on a double date tomorrow night?" I bit my lip and waited for his answer.

"With who?"

"Lily and Oliver."

"Sure sounds fun!"

"Really? Cool Lily's gonna be excited!"

He laughed "Anything to spend more time with you!"

"Awe you're so sweet!" I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He said staring into my eyes

"I love you too" I said

Lily, Oliver, Nick and I were finishing up our meal. I had to admit we all looked really good! I was wearing a baby blue knee length strapless dress, with silver heels and a clutch purse, a little lip gloss and I left my hair down in its natural curls. Lily was wearing a light green spaghetti strap dress with silver heels, a green and white polka-dot clutch, with her hair in loose curls. The guys looked amazing in there dark jeans, button up shirts (Nick's sleeves were rolled up of course!) and ties.

Nick held my hand under the table. I felt him squeeze my hand. I smiled and squeezed back.

"Would you two excuse us?" He asked

"Sure." Oliver replied.

I gave Lily an "I have no idea what's going on look as Nick led me away from the table.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Here." He said as we walked through the door.

We were standing on the back patio of the restraint. Strings of lights lit it up revealing a pond and a bench. It was so romantic! He led me to the bench and we sat down.

"I wanted to give you something" he began

"We've been dating for awhile now and the other day when you played that song you wrote for me I started thinking about how lucky how I am to have you in have. I really believe you're the one. I know were young but Miley I love you!"

I could feel the tears threatening to poor down my cheeks. He pulled out a black box from his pocket and held it in one hand and held my left hand in his other hand.

"I wanted to give you something to show how much I care about you."

He opened the box reviling a beautiful ring. My breath was immediately taken away as he removed the ring and took both my hands along with the ring into his hands.

"Miley Stewart will you take this ring to represent the promise that I'm making you tonight. That one day we will be married, because I love you with all my heart!"

It was a promise ring!

"Nicholas Grey I love you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears began running down my cheeks. He pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his hand.

"Is that a yes?" he said with a smile

"Of course!" I laughed

He slipped the ring unto my ring finger. I smiled and he leaned in and put his lips to mine. I cupped his face in my hands and he held on to my waist. Finally I pulled away,

And whispered "I love you!"


	2. Thinking Back To Where We Started

**Hey Guys! Second chapter is finally here! Sorry it took so long I had a bad case of writers' block. ******** This chapter is kind of the "bridge" that's going to connect you to the drama filled chapters. I would like to thank all of those who are reading this story, but I also have one favor to ask you. If you are reading this please review afterwards! Just tell me what you thought, or any suggestions that you might have. I would REALLY appreciate some reviews…I need the encouragement! =P SO Please Review After Reading!**

**Special Thanks go out to **_**hottalent95**_** and **_**izy160**_** for adding my story to there favorites! It means so much to me! Thank-you!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**3 4everacitygirl =)**

(Miley's POV)

I was in the bathroom getting ready for yet another day at school. At least today was Friday! I quickly ran the brush through my long brown curls. I glanced at the promise ring Nick had given me on Tuesday night, and smiled. I was engaged, to be engaged, to be married! I silently laughed at myself and walked to my room. I decided on wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a pink and light green top, and flip flops. I grabbed my bag; put my cheer uniform and shoes along with my school books into it.

(Nick's POV)

I hit the off switch on my alarm clock and got out of bed. I threw on a pair of dark jeans, Flip flops, and one of my long sleeve button-up shirts. I rolled up the sleeves, grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs. My older brothers Joe and Kevin were already downstairs by the time I got there.

(Miley's POV)

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a small brown paper-bag and filled it with the chocolate chip cookies I had baked last night before going to bed. While the cookies were baking I had written a letter. I slipped the letter into the bag and folded it shut.

(Nick's POV)

I said good-morning to Joe and Kevin as I walked into the laundry room. I pulled out my team jacket that I had washed last night, and raced back into the kitchen.

"Joe where are the flowers I bought last night? I left them right there on the counter!"

"Nick, calm down there right here!" he said holding the flowers up.

I ran over and grabbed them from Joe, gently wrapped the jacket around them, and stuck the note I had written last night in the pocket of the Jacket.

(Miley's POV)

I'm walking down the street with the bag of cookies tucked in my arms. They were for Nick. I always made them for him on big game days. It all started in the 7th grade. It was the championship game and he had forgotten to eat breakfast and had no time for lunch. His stomach was growling really loud and he couldn't concentrate because he was so hungry. So I gave him all the food I had – a bag of chocolate chip cookies. I smiled as that day replayed in my mind. I guess you could say it had become a tradition!

(Nick's POV)

I got in the car with Joe and Kevin. I looked down at the flowers and jacket. They were for Miley. I had been bringing her flowers on big game days ever since the 7th grade when I forgot to eat before the championship game. She gave me her bag of chocolate chip cookies, so I would be able to focus on the game and not my stomach. I called Kevin and asked him to pick me up some flowers to give to her as a thank-you, but when I went to get them from Kevin after the game they were leaking water everywhere! Apparently he tried to water them, don't ask me why! So I wrapped my jacket around them and gave them to Miley. Now every big game I have she brings me cookies and I bring her a bouquet of flowers wrapped in my jacket. It's kind of our own little tradition!

(Miley's POV)

Nick and I had just exchanged gifts. He kissed me and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"We better get inside." He said

"Yea, we probably should." I said

He grabbed my hand and we walked inside. There was a brown haired girl wondering around searching for something.

"I think she's new." I said

"Who?" Nick asked

"Her." I said pointing to the girl

I walked up to the girl, dragging Nick along with me.

"Hi, um do you need any help? You looked a little lost." I said with a sympathetic smile

"I would really appreciate some help, thank-you. I was kind of afraid to ask anyone!" she admitted

"Oh, well it's no problem. What's your first class?" I asked

"English with Mrs. Harman." She said

"Oh that's where were going." Nick said

"Do you think I could walk with you there?"

"Of course!" I said

Since class didn't start for another 15 minutes we stood there and talked. Her name was Mitchie. She was 16 and her family just moved to Malibu last week. Like Nick and I she was an aspiring musician. Singing was her strong point. They were talking about some camp that Mitchie just got back from, and it just so happens that Nick had gone to that camp 2 years ago. I had nothing to add into there conversation because I didn't know anything about this "Camp Rock" they were talking about. I watched Nick as he continued to talk with Mitchie. He seems so interested in what she has to say. His body was leaned in towards her, and he never took his eyes off of her. He was acting the same way he does when he talks to me. I sighed and he gave my hand a quick squeeze, yet neither of them looked at me. What's happening? Was talking to Mitchie a mistake? Miley no! I couldn't let myself carry on with these thoughts. The bell rang, and I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't still holding Nick's hand I would have been left behind! Maybe he does like her? No! Nick is my boyfriend. He wasn't interested in any other girl. I mean he just gave me a promise ring. He was committed…at least I hope so!

**So that's it! There's Chapter 2 for you! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Thanks so much for reading! ~~ Remember ****Please Review****! ******


	3. I Will Leave You Alone

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter written but I just didn't have the time to type it up! =P This chapter has a little bit of drama in it, but not as much as some of the chapters to come. I want to thank all of you who are reading! Please! Please! Please! Please! Review! It would mean so much to me! **

**I would like to say thank-you to: Aipom4, hottalent95, izy160, loliebug, and TheDisneyDork for adding this story to there Favorites, Alliealana and loliebug for adding the story to there alert list, and loliebug for adding me to there favorite and alert list.**

**Thank-you so much guys!**

**Now for the story!**

Chapter 3: I will leave you alone.

(Miley's POV)

The football team and cheer squad were all on the bus waiting for our one hour road-trip to Wellington High. I had the window seat and Nick was sitting next to me. I had been waiting for this night for along time, especially the hour drive with Nick. But after everything that's happened with Nick and Mitchie I wish I was anywhere but here! I know you're probably thinking it was just talking but things only got worse! I walked into the cafeteria and they were sitting together talking, and Nick had already bought his food. He has never gotten his food without me unless I was absent. He even invited her to the game. I think he's starting to like her.

"So are you excited about tonight?" he asked

"Um yea a little nervous too though."

"You don't have anything to worry about, you'll be great!" he said with a smile

"Thanks!" I said

"Ok everyone we have like 10 minutes left" the coach said

The drive had gone by really fast. I decided not to let the "Mitchie situation" get to me, and to just enjoy the time I had with Nick. We talked about random things, but one thing we didn't talk about was Mitchie. I took four of the flowers Nick gave me and stuck them in my hair around my ponytail, and put on his team jacket. It was another tradition.

The game was now over and Malibu High won! I ran to the field, along with all the other cheerleaders, and jumped into Nick's arms. He spun me around and we both laughed.

"That was a great game Nick!" I said giving him a kiss.

He pulled away and said "It was all those cookies!"

I laughed and held onto him tighter. We walked to the stands and he spotted Mitchie.

"Nick!" she called out to him.

""Mitchie!" he replied and left my side instantly

I sighed and watched as they talked. Was I really loosing him?

Later that night I was in my room pacing. I saw the jacket and remembered the note Nick had written for me. I grabbed it and began reading it to myself.

Dear Miley,

This sure does bring back memories! I would never have thought that three years later we'd still be bringing each other cookies and flowers on championship game day. I love you Miley. I want to be with you forever. You're special! I hope you know that! I meant every word I said when I gave you that promise ring! You're the only girl for me.

Love you forever,

Nick

I wiped the tears from my eyes. Why did forever seem so short? Was he really over me just like that?

(Nick's POV)

I ran to my room to escape the commotion from the family celebration party. I took out the note from Miley and began to read it out loud.

Dear Nick,

You are my first and only love! I know that you're the one for me and that we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Each time I look down at that promise ring you gave me, it reminds me how lucky I am to have you. I love you and I know that you love me too. I can't wait to see what great things are in store for us.

Love Always,

Miley 

"AWWW how sweet!" cried Joe in his girly voice

"Be quiet Joe!" I said. I was not in the mood for his jokes!

"I'm just kidding! She's sweet and you're lucky to have an amazing girl in your life Nick. Don't let her go!" Joe said and walked out of the room.

"Wow I sounded like Kevin…EWWW!" he shouted from the hall.

I laughed at my brother and my eyes fell back upon the letter. Miley's the one for me! I love her! I sighed and let myself fall back on my bed.

(Miley's POV)

It's been about 3 weeks since we met Mitchie. I haven't said anything to Nick because I don't want to seem dramatic…...but I defiantly think they like each other. She does everything with us. She rides to school with us, waits in line for food with us, eats with us, walks to class with us, and drives home with us. Whenever I make plans with Nick he always suggests that she should comes with us. And I can't say no because she's standing right there! I wish he would just tell me the truth…but maybe I'm not ready to hear it.

"Miley I think you should confront Nick about Mitchie." Lily said. I was at her house just hanging out for the day.

"I can't Lily…what if there's nothing going on and I'm just over exaggerating?

"Mi, honestly I don't think we're over exaggerating!"

"We?"

"Yes. You, me, and even Oliver think something's going on!"

"Oh." I sighed

(Nick's POV)

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" I thought

She's just some girl I met a few weeks ago. I love Miley!

(Miley's POV)

"I'm going to wait for the right time to talk to him about her. I need the right sign…you know?" I said

"Sure, I guess." She said

Just then my phone went off with Nick's ring tone.

"Oh look whose calling!" Lily said glaring at the phone.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Mi its Nick" he said

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"Umm nothing really. I was just wondering if we were still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah defiantly!" I said

It was our anniversary dinner!

"Cool! Hey what do you think about inviting some other people?" he asked

"Like who?"

""Well maybe, I was thinking about inviting Mitchie." He said

"What?!" I exclaimed trying to keep my cool.

"Well because she's new here and it's a Saturday night and she has nothing to do." He explained

"I'm sorry Nick but no. It's a special night. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and hung-up.

"What happened?" Lily asked

"He...he...he wanted to invite Mitchie to come to dinner with us tomarrow night!" I said still in shock.

"Wow!" she replied shaking her head.

"Yeah I know." I said as tears threatened to pour down my face.

"Well if you were waiting for a sign I think that was it!"

I was waiting outside the restraint for Nick. Tonight's the night. I'm going to confront Nick about him and Mitchie. Nick was walking up to the restaurant talking on his cell phone. When he saw me he quickly hung up and ran up to me.

"Hey!" he said giving me a quick kiss

"Hi." I said trying my best to smile. We walked inside and were showed to our table. We talked for a few minutes before the food came. We hardly spoke while we ate. Finally I decided I had waited long enough.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breathe and said "Look I have something to tell you."

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked

"Well sort of…" I said slowly

"Are you okay?" he aid taking my hand

"Yeah, it's just you and Mitchie." I said

"What about us?" he asked still holding my hand.

"It seems like you two want to be more then friends." I said looking down at my lap.

"I…we…umm…." Was all he could say?

"I knew it, look you don't have to lie to me, okay? Just tell me the truth Nick. I need to know the truth…" I lowered my voice to a whisper and said "Ill leave you alone." I said and ran out. He caught up to me just as I got outside.

"Miley!" he yelled grabbing my arm. He turned me around to face him.

"I don't want you to leave me alone! I love you! I honestly do! I'm sorry if it seemed like I was into he Mi but…but I'm not! I just felt bad for her and wanted to make her feel welcome. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure Nick? You seemed really into her."

"I'm sure! I promised you! I want to be with you." He said

"I want to be with you too." I said as more tears escaped. He wiped away my tears and pulled me into his arms.

It's been a little over two weeks since I excused Nick of liking Mitchie, and things have gone back to normal. Nick doesn't even talk to Mitchie anymore! But what's weird is that she doesn't seem to mind. I guess she gets that he's taken!

(No Ones POV)

Things went back to normal and Miley and Nick were happy with each other!

They had made it through the storm…_**or did they?**_

**Thanks for Reading! Hope You Enjoyed It!! Review Please =)**


	4. Standing Out In The Rain

**Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 4 of my story…I'm really excited because now were getting into the actual drama. ****J**** I would again like to thank everyone who is reading this story, and everyone who's reviewed and added this story to there favorites and alert list. Hope you enjoy it and please do me one favor and review if your reading…thanks!**

Chapter 4:

Standing Out In The Rain

(Miley's POV)

"Hey Nick what's up?" I asked

He was to busy in his own thoughts to hear me. I waited another second before bringing him back into the real world.

"Nick!" I said shaking his arm

"Huh what?" he said unaware that I had been standing there for the past few minutes.

"Hey welcome back." I said laughing at the confusion written all over his face.

"what?" he asked still confused

"Oh never mind! What's up?"

"oh umm nothing , you?"

"Nothing really,but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Is there something special tonight?" he asked

That was not the response I wanted from him. He's seemed so distant from me lately. He always seemed nervous and his mind is always somewhere else.

"No but I miss hanging out with you. Your always busy, too busy to hangout with your own girlfriend." I said He must have sensed the sadness in my voice because guiltiness flooded his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles, I really am. We can hang out tonight. Ill meet you at your house at six tonight and we can decide what we want to do then. I miss hanging out with you too. I'll see you later." he said and walked away

(Nick's POV continued from Miley's POV)

I walked out to the school parking lot with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I opened my car door, got in, and slammed the door shut. Her words still playing in my head: "I miss hanging out with you. Your always busy, too busy to hangout with your own girlfriend". I took out my phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hey, listen I cant hang out tonight, I'm really sorry. I have to spend time with Miley. Ill call you later." I said and quickly hung up the phone.

(Nick's POV)

Miley and I were snuggled up on the couch in her living room watching a movie. I was having a really good time tonight and I could tell Miley was too. I haven't hanged out with Miley in a few weeks. It was nice finally being able to hang out together, even though I was the one keeping us apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asked

"Oh umm I was just thinking how nice it is to spend time with you." I said

"Yeah it really is. What has been keeping you so busy? Its like you don't have time to spend with me anymore." She said sitting up.

"umm you know just studying for finals, and there's a lot of family things going on right now." I said lying.

(Miley's POV)

Its been a few days since Nick came over and hung out, and we haven't hung out since then. I decided to call him and see what's up. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey Nick its Miley." I said

"Hey Miley what's up?" he asked

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"uh I'm sorry Miley I cant Im…I think I coming down with something." he said

"Oh Im sorry! Do you want me to bring you some soup or something?" I asked

"No its ok I don't want to get you sick too. Ill call you later. Bye Miles." he said and hung up the phone.

It had been a few hours since I talked to Nick, and he still hadn't called. I hope he's ok. My phone started ringing, so I ran to get it. It was Lily calling.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Miley whats up?" She said

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"Well Oliver and I were going to go see a movie and I was calling to see if you wanted to come too." she said

"Thanks for the offer Lily but I think ill pass. I called Nick a few hours ago, and he said he was sick. I think im going to take him some soup. He told me not to but he's not one to ask for anything." I said

"Ok well ill call you later."

"Ok bye" I said and closed my phone.

I knocked on the door of the Jonas house and Joe opened it.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Hey, I know Nick didn't want me coming over and getting sick but I made him soup." I said showing him the container of soup.

"What do you mean? He's not sick." he said

"What? I called him earlier and he said he couldn't hang out because he was sick." I said

"What? He left a few hours ago. It seemed like he was going out on a date. I assumed he was going with you." He said obviously as confused as I was.

"What? He couldn't have gone out on a date with someone else. He lied to me?." I said mostly talking to myself

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Joe said

Before I could answer Joe my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said

"Miley, it's Lily. Look I don't want to tell you this but as your best friend I have too. Nick's here at the movies, and he's with Mitchie. He doesn't seem sick to me."

"I can't believe this!" I said

"Im sorry Mi." She said

"Its ok, I have to go." I said

"Whats wrong?" Joe asked

"He was at the movies with Mitchie." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"He cheated on you?" Joe asked

I nodded yes and he pulled me inside and gently sat me down on the couch.

"When he gets back he's gonna get it." he said as he sat down next to me.

**Hey, well I hope you liked this chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I don't have time to finish it…and I really want to put it out today! I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! =) hehe** oh and Ems123 thanks for the review! Haha I wish my story was as good as yours! I LOVE your stories! J


	5. Dont Wanna Let Her Go

Hey Guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated, but here it is chapter 5! YAY! I'm really excited about this story. I really love writing it and I hope you love reading it. I've planned out the story and it looks like there will be about 11 chapters. So we are almost half way done with this story! I'm starting to think of a new storyline for my next story… so if you have any ideas let me know! I might be doing a collaboration with a friend but we live in different states so its hard to find time to work on it together. Last thing before I let you jump in to the story! I would like to thanks everyone of you that has reviewed, favorited, added this story to your alerts and even just read this story! It means soooo much to me! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

-4everacitygirl!

**Chapter 5 **

**(Joe's POV)**

**Miley and I were sitting on the couch and I was trying to comfort her as best as I could. She was sitting with her head burried in her hands. I had my arms wrapped around, I don't think that was helping her, but I was too afraid to move! I cant believe Nick would do something so stupid! I cant believe he would lie to her, and cheated on her after everything she's done for him. I heard his car pull up and walked to the window. He was alone. Miley must have heard it to because she stood up and started quickly wiping away her tears and fixing her hair. I walked outside and met Nick on the driveway.**

"**Is Miley.." he said nervously pointing to her car before I cut him off**

"**Yes, Miley is here Nick! She came over to make sure you were ok…I didn't know you were sick today!" I said raising my voice. He heard the sarcastic tone in my voice at the end and knew he was in trouble. He just stood there with his eyes opened wide and his breathing was getting heavier.**

" **I cant believe you would do that to her Nick! How could you cheat on her?" He still just stood there silently. I pushed him towards the house and said "She's waiting for you in there. You owe her an explanation. Not that any possible explanation will ever be good enough for what you did!" I took a deep breathe and tried to stay calm "Go, you owe her an apology." I said giving him one last push towards the door. I was so mad at him. My own brother a two-timing jerk!**

**(Nick's POV)**

**I walked into the house with more guilt then I've ever had before. The minute I looked at her tears came rolling down my face. She was crying. Her heart was broken, and it was all my fault. I made her cry, I broke her heart.**

"**Miley?" I said grabbing her hands**

'**Don't touch me!" She yelled as she pulled her hands away**

"**Miley I'm so sorry." I said**

'**How could you do that to me?! How could you lie to me? You said you loved me!" she cried**

"**I'm sorry Miles. I do love you. I really do!" I pleaded**

"**How could you lie and cheat on me if you loved me?" she asked Tears were streaming down her face. "Did she know you were still dating me?" she asked**

"**Yes she knew." I said Joe shot me a disgusted face and Miley just stood there and shook her head, tears still pouring down her face.**

"**Why would you go out with her?" she asked breaking the silence**

"**I don't know" I said**

"**Yes you do Nick! You know why. There is a reason!"**

"**I liked her okay! I liked her." I didn't even bother looking at Joe. I know he is wearing an even meaner more disgusting look on his face then before.**

"**You liked her? Nick I gave you the chance to tell me that when we first met her. I told you that I would leave you alone! Why'd you have to drag me along?" She screamed back. The tears kept pouring from her eyes. This was killing me! All I wanted to do was pick her up in my arms and kiss her. Obviously that wasn't happening.**

"**Because I didn't want to let you go! I don't want to loose you!" I said. I was trying my best to keep from crying, but I felt a few tears escape.**

"**What?"**

"**I like her Miley, but I still love you."**

"**Well you cant have both." she said quietly**

"**Miley…" She cut me off**

"**Nick you have to choose. It's Mitchie or me." she said**

**Miley or Mitchie? How can I choose between them? I love Miley but I care about Mitchie too.**

"**Miley I love you." I said**

"**But will you be able to stay away from Mitchie? Will you be happy with just me?"**

"**Miley I…" I couldn't finish my sentence tears came pouring down my face. I cant believe I was breaking down in front of Miley. She was breaking down too. I watched her slowly fall to her knees and hide her face in her hands. I knelt down beside her and said "I'm sorry." it's the only thing I had left to say. I couldn't say anything else, but she still had more to say. She looked up at me. She wasn't crying anymore.**

"**Nick" she said. I took her hands in mine and surprisingly she didn't pull away. **

"**I love you, I love you with all my heart. But I know you don't love me with all of your heart. I Know I'm sharing your heart with someone else Nick, and I don't want to. So I'm going to back away, It'll give you some time to think."**

"**Miley I don't want to break up!" I shouted back**

"**I don't want to either Nick"**

"**Then why are you?"**

"**What else am I supposed to do? I don't want to share you!" She yelled back. She took a deep breathe and quietly said "I have to back off Nick. When and if you get over Mitchie Ill be waiting for you." She said**

"**I still love you." I said taking her hands again.**

"**I still love you to Nick, but sometimes when you love something you have to let it go, and if it comes back to you then its meant to be." She squeezed my hands and then leaned in and kissed me. **

"**I hope you come back to me." she said letting go of my hands. She turned around grabbed her stuff, leaving a bowl of what looked like soup behind. I watched her walk away, walk away from me and our relationship. Now it was up to me to make things right. The ball was in my hands. I sighed and looked over at Joe who shot me a dirty look and walked to his room shaking his head. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the top of my curly hair. How could this day get any worse?**

"**Joe!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs**

"**What do you want Nick?" He said in a harsh tone**

"**Great your mad at me too!" I said**

"**Yes Nick I am mad at you. I'm really mad at you!" He yelled**

"**Joe, please don't be mad at me! I need your help! I'm stuck and I don't know what to do!"**

**(Miley's POV)**

**I pulled into my driveway, took the keys out of the ignition and just sat there. This whole day seemed like a dream. No a nightmare! I cant believe he would do that to me! **

**I got out of the car and went straight to my room. I took out my jewelry box and after a minute or so of searching through the items in the box I found a necklace chain. I slowly slipped the promise ring off my finger and onto the chain. I put the necklace on and held onto the ring. It was on hold, we were on hold.**

**Well I hope you liked that chapter! What did you think? Do you think Miley was to harsh? To soft? Just right? What do you think about Nick? Can you believe he cheated on her!!?? And Mitchie was ok with it?! And what about Joe…is he being to harsh on Nick? Will he help nick out? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Tell me what you think and find out what happens in Chapter 6 Not A Word Left Unspoken As The Thunder Starts To Crash!**

**Review!!!!!**

**IlY - 4everacitygirl**


	6. Not a Word Left Unspoken

**Hey Guys! **

**Well here it is! Chapter 6!!!!! YAY! Lol Thank-you to all who have reviewed add this story to there favs and to all those who have subscribed! It means a lot to me! I think there will be only 5 more chapters of this story ( not including this one) So the end is near! Hehe Thanks a lot and remember don't be rude please review! Lol **

**-4everacitygirl! **

Chapter 6 : Not a Word Left Unspoken as the Thunder Starts to Crash

(Miley's POV)

It's been about two weeks since I caught Nick cheating on me. I know most people would have just ended things right then and there, but I still love him. He says he still loves me too, yes he does like Mitchie, but he loves me too. I hope I'm the one he chooses. I don't want to loose him, but I want him to be happy too.

(Nick's POV)

I walked into the lunch room and saw Miley sitting alone at a lunch table. I hadn't talked to her in weeks! It was killing me. I took and deep breathe and walked over to her.

"Hey Miley." I said

"Nick!" She said

"Yeah." I smiled

"um so?" she said

"What?" I asked

"Well do you have a decision yet?" she asked

"I haven't decided yet Mi." I said I have been racking my brain these last few weeks. I couldn't decide between her and Mitchie! At least not yet.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked

"I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you Miley." I said

" I already told you, you can't have both of us!" she said

"Where's your ring?" I said noticing that the promise ring I had given her wasn't on her finger anymore.

"What?"

"Your promise ring Miley! Where is it?" I don't know why but I could feel myself getting more and more angry.

"Its right here." she said lifting the necklace chain to reveal the little ring.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" I asked

"Why would I Nick?" she said coldly

"Because we're not broken-up Miley!" I replied coldly

"The ring isn't a "we're together" ring Nick! it's a promise ring! A ring representing the promise that we'll get married someday!"

"Yeah I know and we will!!" I shot back

"Oh really Nick! Is that what you think?" she said harshly

"What, are you giving up? The last time I checked you wanted me back!" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. I looked around at all the kids who now had there eyes glued on us. I turned back to Miley to see her run out of the room as everyone began to whisper. I followed her out to the parking lot and called her name. I wasn't done talking yet.

"What do you want Nick?"

"I want you to talk to me! I want you to not be mad at me, and I want you to put that ring back on your finger!" I said

"I wasn't mad at you until today Nick! You act like all of this is no big deal! Yes I did say I wanted you back, but you also said you loved me."

"I do love you and this is a big deal to me!"

"Whatever Nick. This conversation is getting us no where! You obviously need more time to think. I do hope you come back to me, but I hope it's the old Nick, the one I fell in love with, that comes knocking on my door."

With that she turned around and walked away. I watched her walk farther and farther away. Just when I thought she was gone she turned around and looked back at me.

"And I'm not putting this ring on Nick. Its on hold, that promise is on hold…"

"We're on hold." I said finishing her sentence.

(Miley's POV)

"Miley! Seriously?" Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked. She was going on about how…

"Nick is a jerk!" she said very loudly "You can't just sit here and wait for him to decide who's better Mi. You cant let him treat you this way!"

"I know, but I still love him!" I pleaded

"If you honestly still love him then you have a big heart!" she said as she plopped down on the bed next to me.

"He says he still loves me too." I said quietly

"Mi do you think a person who loves you would hurt you like this?" she said. She did have a good point.

"I don't know." I said

"Mi, Nick has changed into someone completely different. Your in love with the old Nick. I don't think that person exists anymore!"

(Nick's POV)

I was sitting in the living room with Kevin and Joe watching T.V

"So Nick its been 2 weeks now. Have you.."

"No Joe I haven't made up my mind yet!" I said raising my voice.

"Whoa! I was just asking Nick. Calm down!" He said

"Well maybe you shouldn't ask!"

"Okay what happened today Nick? You've been in a bad mood all day." Kevin said

"Nothing." I said

"Nick?????" They both said at the same time.

"Fine! Miley and I got into a fight, Okay? She thinks I don't care about anything that's happened just because I haven't decided yet!" I said without taking a breathe

"Well you should probably decide soon." Joe replied

"Yeah, because she's not going to sit around and wait to see if she's good enough for you much longer Nick."

"UUGGHH! I know!" I said baring my head in my hands. Before they could reply there was a know at the door, and Joe got up to answer it.

"Nick someone's here to see you." Joe called from the front door. I got up and walked over to him.

"Miley?" I asked. She was the last person I expected to see at my door. Joe went back to the living room.

"Nick listen." she said. Her voice was shaky and I could tell she had been crying.

"Miley are you okay?" I asked

"I cant do this anymore Nick!" she said ignoring my previous comment.

"What?" I asked

"I cant wait for you anymore. I'm done Nick"

"Miley please…"

"No Nick. Its been over two weeks and you still haven't come back to me. You don't love me anymore and that's okay. People change."

"Miley I do love you!"

"No you don't! You wouldn't have done the things you did and you would have picked me over ANYONE else in a heartbeat if you still loved me! We're over. You decided to break this promise" she said holding up the ring. "You decided to sneak around with Mitchie because I wasn't good enough for you anymore!"

"Miley!" I said trying to get her to stop but she kept going.

"I hope your happy with her!" she said as she slipped the ring into my hand and walked away again… this time it was for good.

**Well there you have it! Miley is done! She's had enough! Do you think she did the right thing?? What will/should Nick do now? Will he fight to gain her love back OR will he do as she says and be happy with Mitchie? Will Niley make it out on top? Or will Nitchie ( hahaha that's a weird word!) come out on top? What do you want to see in the next chapter? What's going to happen? …Find out on the next chapter ( Chapter 7 Flooded with all this pain) So REVIEW and tell me what did you think! **

**OH! And did u see the Teen Choice Awards last night? What did you think? What did you think about Miley's performance? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~**


	7. Flooded With All This Pain

**Hey Guys! First off I would like to again thank each and everyone of you that have reviewed, add this story to their favorites, subscribed to this story, subscribed to me and who have read these chapters! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Flooded With All This Pain

**( Author's POV)**

***Continued from the last chapter***

Nick watched as she ran down the driveway to her car, and got in the passenger seat as Lily drove them away. She was gone. The girl he once loved was gone. The girl he _still_ loved was now no longer apart of his life. He shut the door and headed for his room. Kevin and Joe could see all the sadness and pain in his eyes, that he was trying so hard to hide.

"Nick are you okay?" Kevin said placing his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm fine okay! I'm a big boy, I don't need your pity!." he lashed out

" We're not taking pity on you! I was just asking if you were okay." Kevin replied calmly

" I'm fine." He said as he walked to his room, with Kevin and Joe right behind him. He began taking all the pictures of him and Miley from around his room, and put them all in the drawer in the closet face down.

"Okay guys I'm really seriously fine! Now could you please leave so I can make a phone call?" He said

"To who?" Joe asked

"Why do you need to know? And no I'm not calling Miley"

"Your going to call Mitchie aren't you?"

"Please leave!" He said looking away from his brothers.

"Please don't say you're calling to ask her out Nick!" Joe said

"Maybe I am, and why would it matter? It's not like I would be cheating or anything!"

"Yeah _this _time you wouldn't be cheating!" Joe said making sure to remind Nick of what he did.

"Funny Joe, real funny!" Nick said sarcastically

"No it's not funny Nick! And you shouldn't be going out with Mitchie just because Miley broke-up with you! You're supposed to be getting out of all this mess not digging yourself deeper into it!" Kevin said raising his voice.

"I'm not going out with Mitchie just because Miley broke-up with me! It's not a big deal. I'm already over it, and ready to move on!"

"Don't pretend like you don't care Nick. You can say that all you want but the look in your eyes are telling a whole different story!" Kevin replied. He could feel the intensity building in the room. He knew they were quickly on there way to a heated argument, but he couldn't just stand around while Nick continued to make mistakes.

"I don't care! I wasn't going to choose her anyways. I just didn't know how to tell her she wasn't the one, and now that she took care of that for me I'm going out with Mitchie!" Nick said. Trying to convince himself what he just told his brothers was true.

"I'm sick of you acting like a jerk!" Joe yelled grabbing Nick by the collar of his shirt, and bringing him up close face to face.

"Let go of me Joe!" Nick yelled back

"No! You've been acting like a complete jerk! How can you treat Miley and even Mitchie like this Nick! You have loved Miley since like what the 7th grade? I know you're not over her Nick! I know you aren't going out with Mitchie because you like her, you're just trying to get revenge and make yourself feel better!" Joe yelled out while shaking Nick back and forth roughly out of anger.

"Okay let go of him Joe!" Kevin said as he pried Joe's hands off of Nick's now stretched out shirt.

"Whatever! If you want to act like a jerk go ahead, just don't come crawling back to me for help EVER again!" Joe said harshly as he pushed Nick down to the grown.

"Me? Look at you Joe! First of all yes I did love Miley, but things change! And how dare you say I don't like Mitchie, because I do, a lot! I'm sorry if I found someone else! Someone better! And besides I don't even have to try to make her jealous, she was jealous before I even liked Mitchie! Guess she knew she wasn't good enough for me anymore!" he scoffed, getting back up on his feet.

Nick was being a complete jerk, and Joe had enough! He swung his fist making contact with Nick's right eye. Nick tumbled to the ground again with his hand over his eye. Before he knew it Joe was on top of him hitting him again and again. Nick didn't just take the beating, but swung his fists making contact with Joe's face. They were in a full out fist fight, rolling around on the floor, yelling and taking any opportunity to hit the other one.

"GUYS! Knock it off!" Kevin yelled not getting any response from Joe or Nick "STOP!" He yelled pulling them apart. They obeyed Kevin's orders and got up, giving each other one last push before separating unto different sides of the room. Kevin examined the boys' condition before speaking. Joe had a cut across the left side of his forehead, and a bruise was forming under his right eye. Nick was in worse shape. He had a black eye, a bloody lip, several scrapes and cuts around his face, and unlike Joe he was scared!

"Joe go downstairs and get some ice." Kevin said sternly without taking his eye off of Nick. As soon as Joe left the room Kevin went over to Nick and sat him down on his bed.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah" Nick mumbled

"You do know that you got what you deserved"

"Really? I deserved this!?" Nick said pointing to his face. Kevin just rolled his eyes and walked out, meeting Joe in the hallway.

"Here's an ice-pack for Nick." Joe said harshly while holding an ice pack to his own face.

"You know you beat him up pretty badly." Kevin said grabbing the ice pack from Joe.

"Yeah, and he deserved it!" Joe shot back

"I know he did. He got you pretty good too." He said moving the ice pack away from Joe's eye.

"Yeah, I probably deserved it too."

"Yeah you did."

"He was just making me so mad! He's treating Miley like a jerk." Joe said

"I don't know what's gotten into him. I better go give him this." Kevin said holding up Nick's ice pack.

"Yeah you better." Joe said turning to walk away.

"Here Nick." Kevin said as he walked back into his room.

"Thanks." Nick said taking the ice pack.

"You did deserve it." Kevin said before leaving the room.

Nick rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever", but he knew Kevin was right. He couldn't believe he had just said all of the things he did. He fell back onto the bed closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. But it was too late for apologies. It didn't matter anymore. Miley was gone, and besides he had Mitchie now.

(Mitchie's POV)

Nick and I were on a date at this fancy Italian restaurant, but it was far from romantic! His mind was some where else. Its been like 3 weeks since Miley officially broke up with him, and I could tell that he missed her.

"Nick are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You miss Miley, don't you?" I said giving him a sympathetic smile

"No."

"Nick I know you good enough to know when your lying!" I said taking his hand.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I do miss her, but I still like you! I…" He rambled

"Look I get it Nick. I know what its like to like 2 different people. I know its really hard on you." I said moving from my seat across the table to sit next to him.

"Thanks Mitch." he said

" Look go to Miley and get your friendship back." I said

(Nick's POV)

I knocked on Miley's front door and waited for her to answer.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She asked not looking so happy to see me.

"Look I wanted to come and tell you I'm sorry for everything. I know we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend right now, but can we please still be friends?" I said

"We cant be boyfriend and girlfriend right now? How about we cant be boyfriend and girlfriend ever again! We tried that once and it didn't work out remember? And I would be friends with you Nick if we could just be friends, but you know we cant. I told you I'm done with these games Nick. I'm sorry." She said turning away and shutting the door.

~~~ So there it is! I hope you liked it! 4 more chapters to go! They should be pretty long chapters. I cant believe I'm almost done! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Idk if there will be a squeal or not. We'll have to wait and see how the end turns out. REVIEW!!


	8. Please Dont Leave Me Alone

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but school started and have just been really busy! Today I stayed home from school because I'm sick so I decided to write ****J**** I hope you haven't lost interest! Well I planned out the whole story before I even uploaded the first episode but I am not so sure if I am going to stick to that plan or not so bare with me! Well I think I have talked enough ****J**** Enjoy the story and please REVIEW!! **

**-4everacitygirl**

**Chapter 8 : Please Don't Leave Me Alone**

It's been a month since Miley turned Nick away when he came to her door asking forgiveness and friendship. They haven't spoken a word to each other since then. Nick's been dating Mitchie as an attempt to move on, but who was he kidding she was no Miley! Yes he did like her. She was nice, sweet and, fun to hang out with, but Miley was special. He shook the thoughts from his head as he walked into the school building.

~~Miley's POV~~

I was sitting on the floor in the hallway of our school with my knees to my chest crying. I didn't care who saw me, and being the amazing friends they are Lily and Oliver were sitting on each side of me crying with me. Well Lily was crying. Oliver was just comforting us the best he could, since you know "guys don't cry".

"Uh Miley, look who's coming your way." Oliver said pointing to the doorway.

I looked up and saw Nick. He must have seen the tears flowing from my eyes because he was quickly walking towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later." I said as I got up, and began running toward the exit at the other side of the hall. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I ran out the door and into the parking lot.

"Miley!" Nick yelled as he grabbed my arm forcing me to face him.

"What?" I asked as a new batch of tears came pouring down my face. Boy, how I hate those tears!!!

"Please talk to me! Tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying?" He said looking me straight in the eye. I just stared back at him not knowing what to do. I wanted to just break down and tell him everything! I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Miley?"

My cheeks went red realizing that I had spaced out.

"Sorry I spaced out." I said honestly as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He voice rang in my ears and I crumbled.

"No! I'm not okay! Nothing is okay anymore!" I said and that was the truth. Ever since we broke up nothing's gone right. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Miley, what's wrong?" He asked again

"I'm moving back to Tennessee." I said

"What?"

"I'm leaving." I said as a few new tears rolled down my cheek. I know kids move to different states all the time, but this was a big deal to me. I had lived most of my life here in Malibu. I didn't want to leave my school, my friends, and even Nick. And I did not want to go back to Crowley Corners, and have milking cows, feeding the horses and gathering chicken eggs be my chores again!

"You can't just leave." he said sounding just as upset as I felt.

"Yeah, well tell that to my Dad. He says we're leaving in two weeks."

"Two weeks? When did he tell you?"

"He told me this morning right before I walked out the door to come to school."

"Why?" he asked quietly

"I guess for job reasons, but it doesn't matter no reason is good enough!" I said raising my voice.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me into a hug. I didn't fight it. I missed being in his arms.

I walked into the house and Dad was sitting on the couch with his laptop. I walked to the stairs hoping to escape from another discussion about moving. As soon as I got to the staircase he called me over to sit next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"I don't want to move Dad, especially not back to Crowley Corners!"

"You used to love it there Miles." he replied

"I was little then Dad. Malibu is my home! My whole life's here."

"You can still keep in touch with Lily and Oliver."

"You're missing the whole point!" I said as the doorbell rang. I took it as an opportunity to get out of this conversation, and quickly went and opened the door.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Miley who's at the door?" My dad called

"Umm Nick…I'll be outside." I said stepping out onto the porch with Nick, closing the door behind me.

He smiled and said "I had to come over and tell you something." I nodded, giving him the okay to continue. "Look I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I was a complete jerk. I was just going through a weird season and took it out on you. I know you turned me down once before, but Miley I miss you! I miss having you around, talking to you and holding you in my arms. Today was a wake-up call. I don't want to waist the last two weeks we have left with each other apart."

"I'm not moving… I don't want to." I said He gave me a sympathetic smile and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you" He said running his hand through my hair.

"I missed you too, but what about Mitchie?" I asked sending a chill down my spine at the mention of her name.

"Its over. I promise."

I smiled knowing that he was telling the truth.

"You're the only girl I want." He said holding out the promise ring he had given me a while ago.

"Good." I said and he slipped the ring back onto my finger.

I had my Nick back. 3 3 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YAY IT'S A NILEY STORY AGAIN! LOL …but the question is will it stay that way?? What's going to happen when Miley moves? Will she move? Is Nick really over Mitchie? Will Mitchie fight for Nick? SOOO many questions all to be answered in the next chapter! ****J****… Well some will be answered in the next chapter, some you'll just have to wait and see :P lol Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update and I started writing it on Thursday and today is Saturday so it took a while to write too. Please Review! ****J**** ILY!**


	9. I Believe You

**Hey Everyone! Again sorry for taking so long to update I've just been extremely busy! Well I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

**(Miley's POV)**

I stepped in front of the mirror for about the 100th time that night. I had chosen a pair of dark skinny jeans and a short spaghetti strap dress that I wear as a shirt. I left my hair down in its natural curls. Just then I heard the doorbell ring, so I ran down the stairs to answer it. I had huge butterflies in my stomach! Just as I reached the door I heard my dad call.

"Miley, you going out with Nick tonight?" he asked and I could tell he didn't really like the idea of me going out with him again.

"Yes daddy." I said with a smile as I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Miles are you sure this is a good idea…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Daddy aren't you the one to always says that everyone deserves a second chance?" I asked with a smirk. He sighed knowing I was right and Nick's hand made contact with the door again.

"Dad I'll be fine. I love you." I said opening the door

"Love you too bud." he said as I walked out the door.

"Sorry I took so long to answer." I said giving Nick a small smile.

"Its fine" He said giving me a smile and leading me to his car.

After a short drive we made it to the beach. He got out of the car, walked around to my side and opened the door for me. "thank-you." I said taking his hand

"No problem Miles."

We walked down as far as we could before we hit the water and sat down. I sat up on my knees and smiled at him.

"What?" he laughed

"I love you" I said seriously.

"I love you too, but what do you really want." he said with a smirk on his face. I playfully smacked him and we laughed.

"but seriously I do have to tell you something." I said

"what? Is it something good or bad?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Well kind of both." I said

"Okay. Tell me." He said giving me a small smile.

"Well I've been trying to talk my dad out of moving, and the bad news is that it didn't work." I said as my voice cracked. Nick gave me a sad face and I could feel tears starting to build.

"But the good news is…" I said wanting to lighten the mood.

"..the good news is that I got him to push back the moving date." I smiled

"Really?? How far back??" He asked excitedly. I laughed and then said

"two months."

"Wow that's great."

"Yeah, I just wish I could have changed his mind completely."

"I know Miles. Me too, but we just got to take what they give us and know that everything will work out." He said pulling me onto his lap

"You always know the right things to say." I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What college do you want to go to?" I asked breaking the silence

"umm I'm not sure yet, why?" he replied as he continued running his hands through my hair.

"I mean were going to be seniors next year so its not that far away, and I was thinking or hoping we would go to the same college or ones close to each other since ill be away senior year." I said gazing up at the sun that had just started setting over the waters.

"Well what college do you want to go to?"

"I don't know I haven't decided if I want to go to a school and major in music or go to a school and become a teacher." I said

"You've always wanted to be a singer or teacher huh?"

"Yeah, ever since I was little that's what I've wanted to do."

"I don't know what I want to be. I mean I know I want to be a music artist but really what's the chances of that? I just don't know what else I would want to do, or be any good at." He said honestly

" Well I'm sure you'll find something, and you never know what's going to happen in the future. You just may be that one in a million that makes it."

"You always know the right things to say!" he said and I smiled knowing he was copying what I had said earlier.

"Yeah I know!" I laughed and sat next to him so I could see his face.

"Your so humble" he laughed back and pulled me into a kiss.

(Miley's POV Still)

"Okay girls lets warm up and will start practice in like 5 minutes" I yelled to the gym full of cheerleaders. Mrs. Walkins couldn't make it to practice so it was my job as head cheerleader to run the practice. I heard the gym doors open and looked up to see _her_ coming my way.

"What do you want Mitchie?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you Miley." She said sounding anything but sincere.

"Well I'm a little busy here." I said pointing to all the girls.

"Oh your little practice can wait. I mean how much practice does it take to learn how to jump up and down shout a few go teams?" She said with a voice that made me want to smack her.

"Wow look at little Miss "think I'm so cool". She thinks she can just walk in to a cheer practice and start making fun." One of the girls said as they all came over to stand next to me. Its times like this when I'm glad I have a whole group of friends who will stand by me.

"Look I don't really care what you think about cheerleading okay, and I really don't care about what you have to say so why don't you save your breath and **leave**!" I said placing my hands on my hips. The only time I've ever regretted doing something nice for someone was the day I stopped and helped _**her**_!

"Well I just came to say that I heard you were back with Nick, and you should know that that wont last long."

"really?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Fine don't take me serious, but when something goes wrong…"

"Nothing is going to go wrong!" Lily shouted surprising even me.

"We'll see about that." She said with a smirk

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"You'll see." She said with that same smirk plastered on her face as she turned and walked away.

"Don't listen to her Mi." Lily said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm not." I said but the truth was those words were already seeping through my mind. I shook it off and started practice. I wasn't going to let her ruin what I had just gotten back.

After practice I ran down to the field to meet up with Nick. I sat down on the bleachers and watched as the team practiced. Lily came over and sat down next to me.

"Miley your not gonna blow this out of proportion are you?"

"No, I don't even know if I am going to say anything." I said. My phone started beeping, meaning I had a text. I flipped open my phone. I didn't recognize the number but I opened the text anyway.

______________________

From: 555-8757

See I told you : ( l

v

FW:

From: Nick : )

I know I miss you too, but things take time.

__________________________

I read the text and knew who it was from…Mitchie. My mind went crazy as I read the message Nick had supposedly texted her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked noticing the current face I was making.

I passed her the phone and let her read it for herself.

"Do you think that was really from him?" She asked handing me back my phone.

"I don't know, maybe." I said finally closing the phone.

" It could be from when they were…going out." she said

"That's possible." I said. The football players had just ended practice. I stood up to go down to the field.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked grabbing my arm.

"The only thing I can do. Ask him about it." I said and ran down towards him.

"Hey!" he said taking off his helmet.

"Hey." I said

"I would give you a hug, but well I don't know if you want one from me right now." he laughed.

"No I still do!" I smiled and gave him a hug. He was hot and sweaty but I didn't care. "Hey, um I have to ask you something." I said

"What?" he asked

"Did you send this to her?" I asked handing him the phone. He wore a confused expression as he took the phone and began reading the message. It quickly became a look of shock and nervousness as he read what he supposedly sent.

"Miley I didn't send that I swear! I've only talked to her once since I left her. And that was a couple of days ago. She came up to _**me**__, _asking _**me**_back. I told her no and I haven't talked to her since. Not in person on through text or phone or anything!" He said

"Really?" I asked

"Miley I promise you! She must have added some in her contact as me. I didn't send that. You know I wouldn't lie to you again!"

That's all I needed to here. I believed him. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Okay." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise." he whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

**Okay there it is! YAY sorry it took me so long I have just been so busy! Well this may seem like a strange chapter but I'm taking a new turn in the story that hopefully you'll all like : ) and this chapter is kind of setting up the rest of the story. ( Which this sudden twist in the story was basically **izy160** 's idea. Thanks again!) So yeah : ) Oh and I don't know if you have noticed but all the chapters have had titles from the song Before the storm but the next few chapters wont because well there's nothing left lol so I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm sorry if there is mistakes I didn't proof read it because I wanted to get it out right away! ~~~~Please review! ~~~~**


	10. Crashing Waves

Hey! Ok so here's another chapter … finally! I'm really sorry I have had the worst case of writers block! Its so annoying! Anyways I am forcing myself to sit here and type up this chapter because if I don't do it know it will never get done! The problem is that I know how I want it to end. I practically have the last two chapters written in my mind. Its just getting through this middle part its … hard. LOL So I apologies if this chapter isn't that great. Well I hope you enjoy it : )

Here we go…

**(Miley's POV)**

**The crowd starts to cheer as we take our positions in the center of the field for our half time performance. We all matched with our blue and white cheer uniforms and ponytails on the top sides of our heads. Being head cheerleader, I was in the middle of the court. I put my hands on my hip, while holding my pompoms of course, and smiled at the crowd.**

"**Lets Do This!" I shouted cueing the music to start. The crowd went crazy as we flipped and jumped and did all of our stunts. I did a series of front flips. A couple of minutes later all the girls met back up in the middle to end with our pyramid. Within seconds I was lifted to the top of the pyramid. I felt like I was on top of the world but then my whole world came crashing down. I looked down to see **_**her **_**kissing Nick**_**. **_**He pulled away with his eyes open wide. My feet hit the ground and the rest of the girls took off running and cheering back to the sidelines as the guys returned to the field. I walked.**

**(Nick's POV)**

**I watched as Miley and the rest of the cheerleaders got ready to do Miley's favorite stunt…the pyramid. She said it made her feel like she was on top of the world. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned to see who it was and all of a sudden her lips were pressed against mine. I pushed her away as soon as I realized what was going on.**

"**Mitchie! What the heck!" I yelled.**

"**Come on Nick. Time to play." Joe said hitting my shoulder. I glared at Mitchie before walking to the field. The cheerleaders ran past me shouting and jumping up and down. Miley just walked. She must have seen the kiss. **

"**Miley." I said **

"**Have a good game." she said and continued to walk past me. She defiantly saw the kiss.**

"**Miley, we need to talk," I said. We were outside the school and she was waiting for her Dad to come pick her up.**

"I saw what happened Nick. We don't need to talk."

"Miley, We _**need**_ to talk. Please just let me drive you home."

"My dad's picking me up." she said

"Miley just txt him and say you got a ride."

"Fine." She said and slowly took her cell phone. I watched as her fingers quickly glided across the keyboard before she closed the phone and placed it back into her bag.

"Come on" I said

We walked to the car and got in. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Look she kissed me, and I pulled away."

"I don't know Nick." She said staring out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would she just kiss you?" she said looking at me

"I don't know? Because she's Mitchie?!"

"I mean why would she just come up and kiss you if nothing was going on between you two?"

"There is nothing going on between us. There was, but not anymore. I guess she just doesn't get that its over."

"Or maybe its not over." She said looking back out the window.

I suddenly got angry. Why did she keep saying that over and over again!? I pulled the car over quickly slamming on the brakes.

"Oh-my-gosh Nick!" she yelled her body jerking forward because of the sudden stop we had come too.

"_**LOOK THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN MITCHIE AND I!!! OKAY! I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN, BUT YOU KEEP THROUGHING IT BACK IN MY FACE! YES I MADE A MISTAKE, BUT NO ONE IS PERFECT! NOT EVEN YOU! " **_I yelled slamming my hands down on the steering wheel.

"Nick calm down!" she said but I was not done yet.

"_**I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE KISSED ME MILEY. I DON'T CONTROL HER. I DIDN'T KISS HER BACK. I PULLED AWAY. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE PAST IS THE PAST?" I shouted**_

"Nick take me home now." she said. Her voice shaking with fear. I turned the car back on and drove the rest of the way home silently.

(Miley's POV)

I sat on the beach watching the waves crash down on the shore. It was almost 7 a.m., and the sun had just come up. I picked up some sand and let it run through my hands. I had been sitting in that same spot since 4 this morning. It was my favorite spot to come and clear my head. I had stopped crying an hour or so ago but I still sat there. I didn't know what to do. Nick totally went off last night. I had never seen him like that before. It scared me. My face was tight with dried tears. I got up and walked down to the water. A wave came up wetting the bottoms of my jeans. The water was cold seeing that it was the beginning of November, but I didn't care. I took off my hooded sweater and tossed it back to where I was sitting. I ran forward until the water was deep enough were I could swim. I swam around, letting the waves crash against my body and the cold water numb me. A few minutes later the cold water started to get to me, so I started to swim back. I laid down on the sand and closed my eyes. I wish I could just lay here forever and never have to worry about anything.

**I know its kind of short but I don't really know what to write?? Ha Ha ... I'm going to enlist the help of a friend I think… well anyways…it wasn't the best chapter but I hope u still enjoyed! ****J**** Oh and check out my new story "I can Reach my Tomorrow" it's a Niley / Jalex ( Nick Lucas and Miley Stewart and Joe Lucas and Alex Russo) Its so much better then this story…well at least I think so. And it gets right into the drama in the first chapter. It also has more to do with stuff besides high school drama and stuff. So PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Oh and Review this one please!**


	11. Escape

Hey … okay I am so sorry I haven't updated I just keep pushing it off because I don't really know what to write anymore… but I keep getting emails about new people subscribing to this story and it kind of gave me a burst of like energy or something to write this. I hope you guys enjoy! :]

**(Miley's POV)**

**It was now January. The last 2 months had gone by in a blur. Nick and I hardly spoke. I mean we said a hello and a good bye and sat together at lunch. He hugged me in the morning held my hand in between classes, drove me home and kissed me goodbye but it didn't feel right. It was like we were just doing these things out of habit and because it was "what boyfriends and girlfriends did" not because we loved each other and actually wanted to do it. Don't get me wrong I still love him but its just not in the same way I did before. Something's changed between us. A lot of things have changed in my life. How can things go from perfect to a disaster in a blink of an eye? I don't know what's going to happen or what I am going to do. But I do know that something needs to change. As if enough things weren't changed already. **

**I followed the crowd out of the school building, and around to the parking lot. Energy was bursting out of everyone as there weekend plans approached. I got into my car and seeped back into the seat. Closing my eyes I blocked out everything around me. Things were so crazy I just needed a break. My eyes shot back open when I heard a knock on my window. I was relieved to see it was Joe. **

"**Hey." I said opening my door.**

"**Are you okay?" He said offering his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car.**

"**Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind that's all."**

"**Like what?" He asked**

"**Just a lot of things. So much has changed in the last couple of months. I just want everything to go back to normal." I confessed**

"**Sometimes change can be a good thing." **

"**Not this kind of change." I shook my head**

"**Everything happens for a reason. Things will get better. I promise, eventually they will." **

" **I hope so." I said and he wrapped his arms around me and for the first time in what felt like forever I felt comfort. Joe always had a way to make me smile. He was like my older brother. **

"**What's going on?" Nick said as he walked up to us.**

"**Nothing. I got to head home you coming Nick?" Joe said **

" **um No I think I'll hang out for a while." He said**

"**Okay Ill see you later. Bye Miles" He said and walked off.**

"**Are you okay." Nick asked.**

"**Yeah, Why?" **

"**You just don't seem like it." he said grabbing my hand. **

" **You want to go to the beach and talk?" I asked**

**A small smile formed on his face " Sounds good."**

"**So, what did you want to talk about?" Nick asked. We were sitting on the sand next to each other.**

"**Us." I replied picking up handfuls of sand and letting it run through my fingers.**

"**What about us."**

"**I thought that after we got back together things would go back to normal, but they haven't. Things aren't the same between us. Its like were just acting out what boyfriends and girlfriends do. There's no like, I don't know….feeling."**

"**I know." he replied looking away.**

"**What happened to us?" I asked more to myself then to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he grabbed my hand.**

"**I want what we had back." He said kissing my forehead**

"**So do I, but maybe we cant. Maybe we damaged what we had too much."**

"**Maybe…Things have just been so crazy Mi."**

"**I know. There's a lot going on outside of our relationship … and a lot going on inside of it too." There was a moment of silence. Both of us caught up in our own thoughts. Finally I broke the silence. "My Dad is taking Jackson and I out of town until Wednesday . Its some surprise he's been working on. I think the time away will give us both time to just think. You know, figure things out on our own."**

"**I guess that will be good for us."**

"**Yeah, maybe."**

"**Daddy where are we going?" I yawn as I got settled into the backseat of the car.**

"**You'll see."**

**I yawned again and leaned my head back against the seat. It was four in the morning, and considering I had been out with Nick until 11, I was exhausted.**

**I opened my eyes to see that we were at the airport. He didn't mean just out of town. He meant out of state!**

"**Dad can you please just tell us where we are going?"**

"**Why does it even matter? We are getting out of school! Cant you just enjoy it?" Jackson said sounding annoyed.**

"**Dad!"**

"**You'll see miles, you'll see."**

**I sighed and continued to drag my suite case through the crowded airport.**

**Finally our plane landed. We got our stuff and headed outside.**

"**Hop in" My dad said getting into the car he had rented**

"**Where are we?" Jackson asked**

"**It doesn't matter where we are Jackson. Cant you just enjoy it!' I mocked him. He gave me the evil eye and stuck his tongue out at me. Yeah, and he was the older one! Dad rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. As we drove I took in the scenery. Pretty soon I could see a beach in the distance. After driving for a few more minutes the beach was directly in front of us and there were little shops and restaurants off to the sides.**

"**Welcome to North Carolina." Dad said. I looked around. Despite the cold weather, there were still a few people walking around the beach. Most were crowded inside the restaurants and through out the streets.**

"**Wow." I said**

"**And why are we here? Just curious." Jackson asked resting his arm on Dad's shoulder**

"**Because, there's been a change of plans."**

"**Like what?"**

"**This will be our new home."**

"**Wait, so we're not going back to Tennessee?" Jackson said**

"**No son, I've had a better job offer here. What do you think?"**

"**I think it defiantly beats the old farm." Jackson replied walking off towards one of the shops.**

"**What about you Miles?"**

**I looked around. I didn't know what to think. "I don't know." I said quietly**

"**Well there is a bright side to moving up here."**

"**What?" I asked looking up at him.**

"**The job doesn't start until June." My jaw dropped and he smiled**

"**So we'll get to finish the school year." **

"**Yep!" he said sounding proud of himself. I laughed. Sure I didn't want to move but being able to stay until the summer was a huge plus.**

"**Why don't you have a look around. I'm going to go find your brother."**

**He said and walked away.**

**I turned around and collided with another person, causing myself to fall to the ground.**

"**I'm … ." I looked up and my words escaped me.**

**Well what did you think?? Sorry its been so long since ive updated! I hope I can finish another chapter by the end of this week. Well see what happens! He he so please review! It would mean a lot to me! ( : thanks guys! **


	12. Something Right

Hey guys! I know I haven't written in almost a year but I kind of got inspired to write the next chapter tonight…idk why? But I'm going with it(: I don't know if any of you even read this anymore or are even interested in it but if you do happen to be reading this I hope you enjoy it.(:

**Chapter 12:**

**(Miley's Point of view)**

**Ryan. **

**He was 6"1, tall, tan, dirty-blonde hair, and had an amazing beach body.**

**He was funny, sweet, amazingly caring…and the type of guy that with one smile could make you feel like you'd known each other forever. Since we met we'd spent pretty much every second together. He showed me around the town, introduced me to some of his friends, and we spent hours just sitting on the beach talking. **

** Every once in a while I'd think of Nick. But not in the "I miss him way". It was like every time I thought of him I felt guilty. I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong. We decided to take a break before I left, so we weren't together at the moment. But I still couldn't shake the feeling.**

** "Miles Ryan's here!" Dad shouted from downstairs. I threw the rest of my stuff into my suit case and headed downstairs. We were leaving for Cali that night and I decided to have everything ready so I could spend the rest of the day with Ryan.**

** "You two have fun…but remember to be back by 4."**

** "I will. Love you." I yelled as I walked out the door. Ryan was standing on the porch with his hands in the pockets of his light washed jean shorts.**

** "Good morning Miles." He smiled**

** "Good morning." I smiled back and took his hand.**

** "So…" He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and looked at his watch. "..We have 6 more hours left. I'm thinking **_**a quiet morning on the beach."**_

**I laughed. I had said those exact words when he asked me what my perfect get away was. "Sounds perfect!"**

**We settled down on the sand, facing the water.**

** "What are you thinking about?"**

**I looked up at Ryan and realized I had spaced out. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about how different things are going to be when I go home."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "I mean things will just be different now that I know that I'm moving here and I won't have you around and….yeah."**

** "And what?"**

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, before I came here, I …well…my boyfriend…"**

** "Boyfriend?" He snapped instantly releasing my hand "You have a boyfriend?"**

** "No! We decided to take a break. We were having problems and thought that this break would be good so we could figure things out."**

** "So was I just something to take your mind off of him?"**

** "No! It's not like that?"**

** "Then what is it like? What's going to happen now?"**

**I could tell he was upset and confused. I quickly thought of how to clear this up...fast!**

** "Now, I know that what I had with him the last few months of our relationship wasn't real. It was just habit, and that being here with you made me happy. Even if it was only for a few days, this is the happiest I've been in a long time. And now, I have to go home and tell him what I just told you; tell him that it's over. And then, I have to figure out how I'm going to live without seeing you and sitting on the beach in your arms every day." The words flew out of my mouth before I even knew what was happening. I surprised myself, and by the look on Ryan's face, I had surprised him too. He smiled, and I knew I had finally done something right.**

~~~~~~ Short chapter…I know (: but hopefully you liked it….were getting really close to the end, and I am really excited to have this finished! Let me know what you thought! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas (:


	13. Note:)

Heyyy! So this isn't another chapter!I haven't updated in forever! I honestly haven't even worked on my stories in forever! I just wanted to see if any of you guys still read stories on this site anymore?

I miss writing but i didn't know if it was worth it to finish The Storm or to move on to a new story. Also I was checking out the site Figment, I was thinking about maybe starting to write on that site now. Does anyone use it? Thoughts?

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!


End file.
